


The fight to Find you

by Blueemilk



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueemilk/pseuds/Blueemilk
Summary: Ellie finally got her girl, the girl she has been in love with for four years finally was hers. Until dina doesn’t come back from patrol. What happens when Dina’s patrol group describe a woman built like an ox traveling with a group of people as the people who abducted Dina. What will Ellie go through to get her girl?
Relationships: Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The fight to Find you

**Author's Note:**

> Stay buckled in bros this is gonna be a long ride

April 10th (2 years in Jackson) 

It was a warm spring Saturday afternoon. The teens in Jackson got the weekend off from any of the towns duties, that was unless something bad brought it to where they were needed. 

Ellie's been in Jackson for two years now. She's watched this town grow from 22 family's to nearing 36. It was weird to think about it, but the community brought hope for the future. But before there was no off days for anyone. So this was an odd and new situation. 

But as of right now some of the teens decide don't have a lake day. Ellie was fine with staying home and playing the old play station 3 she had found, she played mortal combat even though the disc was a bit scratchy. 

Much to Ellie's dismay Dina had dragged her along saying she could fish instead of hanging around everyone. Ellie eventually gave in to her convincing brown eyes and bright smile. 

Ellie sat on the grass The suns golden rays casting down on her pale face. Her canvas sneakers, torn and weathered, beside her as her feet hung into the lake water covering them up till the ankle. Her jeans rolled up to the middle of her calf, her white t-shirt sleeves rolled up to her shoulders leaving her biceps flexing as she held the fishing pole and jolted the rod once she felt something playing with the bait. 

Ellie's hair pulled back into a bun as the outlines of the tattoo on her arm was on display for the world to see. It was nearly finished. Ellie was irritated. She had watched Joel this in this very spot but here she was not even getting a bite, 'what kind of bullshit was this?' She thought to herself. 

"You suck at fishing," an angelic voice calls from behind Ellie. The freckled face girl turns her head over her shoulder to glance at none other than Dina her eyes squinting as she stared the sun in her eyes. 

The raven-haired beauty was in short denim shorts and a bikini top. Ellie's flannel around her shoulders. Dina's hair was in a loose ponytail and sweat coated her dark freckled face and nose. Ellie noticed how the sun highlighted her pink puffy lips but quickly glanced anywhere else. 

Dina held in her hand two mason jars with a brown liquid in them. Ellie assumed it was tea. 

"Yeah well, I'm not going home till I catch something. go play with the other kids." Ellie waved off her best-friend as if she was an annoying fly. Which most of the time Dina was. 

Dina glanced over her own shoulder to the two teenage girls, Rowan and Carly, and the other two town boys Jesse and Connor. They were all dancing to some old cd playing in Rowan's boom box she found and looked to be in their own worlds. 

Dina scrunched her nose She kicked off her sneakers and sat beside Ellie crossing her legs and staring out into the large open lake the mountains in the back giving a view out of a fairy tale. but Dina found herself staring at Ellie instead of the scenery. 

"And miss you cursing out the fish? Never." Dina handed Ellie one of the jars. Ellie scoffed as she steadied the pool between her knees and screwed off the top. She sniffed it as she brought it closer. It was definitely sweet tea.

Ellie took a light gulp before setting it over to the Dina free side of her. "Thanks" Ellie hummed cursing when she missed yet another fish. She rolled her green eyes as Dina started to laugh. 

"It's not funny Dina." Ellie glared at Dina playfully. Which was a mistake because now Ellie was staring at the way her red flannel, the one she was wearing as she arrived today, hung to Dina's body with such a hypnotizing way. 

"Kinda is," Dina said with a small grin. 

"You know what fuck you" Ellie huffed casting the line out again. 

Dina looked behind them at the group who were laughing and having the time of their lives. She smiled before looking back at Ellie. Ellie's focus was now on the fishing pole as if her life depended on it. 

The way Ellie's eyebrows furrowed together and the tip of her tongue was placed in between her teeth. The stubborn hairs that fell out of the bun onto her face. The freckles that become more prominent in the sun. The girl was captivating. And sitting in silence was way more fun than whatever was happening behind them. 

"Wanna sneak away for a sec?" Dina said eyes not falling from Ellie's face. 

Ellie pulled her eyes away from the water to now questionably glance at Dina. 

"To where? Now mind you are choices are limited." Ellie refereed to how Jackson was only a couple minutes inland and how there was a lake in front of them. 

"Don't know but the only thing you're catching is a sunburn. I found you sun block. Wear it." Dina huffed looked at the redness on Ellie's forearms. 

"I'm fine spazz." Ellie groaned but hid her smile. 

"I just care about you skin." Dina said but furrowed her eyebrows at her own remark. 

"You care about my skin? Wow thanks no ones ever told me that before." Ellie said with a light chuckle. 

"You know what fuck your skin." Dina said with a goofy smile. "Wanna go scavenge in that creepy cabin?" Dina asked excitedly now moving to face Ellie as she sat back on her thighs. 

Ellie bit back a grin as she sighed and tilted her head at Dina. "We have an hour before we have to be back at Jackson and if I mess up Maria won't let me go on group part-" Ellie's lecture was cut off by the sweetest sound her ears have ever heard. 

"Please?" Dina asked softly her bottom lip butted out in a pout. It was a scene surely painted by the gods. Ellie was sure. The way Dina sat on her knees leaning back on her exposed thighs. The way her skin glistens in a golden tint from the sun. How Ellie's shirt was too big and hung off her shoulders exposing the toned collarbone. 

The gun holster on her belt adding to the badass vibe Dina somehow gave despite the home like features. How Dina wore a black bikini top instead of a shirt so the scar on her stomach was now on display. The way her long nose was coated in slightly scattered apart freckles making her look sculpted perfectly. How the girl batted her eyelashes above the chocolate brown eyes and the lip Added to the cuteness. 

"I hate you." Ellie groaned setting down the pole beside her and shoving her feet in her converses rolling down her pants legs. Dina clapped her hands together excitedly slipping on her own sneakers. Ellie grabbed her backpack and glanced at the group who hadn't noticed. Ellie mumbled under her breath shoving the jar in the side pocket of her book bag. 

"You're so whipped." Dina teased squinting her eyes at Ellie who stood three inches taller. Ellie was only a few inches away from her as Dina looked up at the girl, her green eyes piercing. It was a shame Ellie didn't know how attractive she was. 

"I'll push you in the lake right now," Ellie said raising her scarred eyebrow challengingly. Dina loved a challenge. 

Dina thought for a moment as she settled her backpack over her shoulders before pulling on a sly playfully smirk. "You don't need the lake to get me wet silly," Dina said grabbing Ellie's wrist and dragging her down the path. Ellie's face was bright pink and her voice was caught deep in her throat. 

-

The walk was a comfortable silence as Ellie watched for enemies and Dina just skipped along as if there weren't animalistic creatures out there thriving to tear her organs out of her body. The track to the cabin was basically clear the grass only to there calf's.

"It's nice out," Ellie hummed as she looked over the wooded area and the sun that shined from the clear sky. 

"Mhm" Dina said simply as she skipped infront of Ellie by a few feet. Ellie rolled her eyes at the ball of energy that was Dina. 

"You know there could be like seven bloaters in this place," Ellie joked and Dina only hummed with a shrug. 

"Well then we could be like total hero's and kill them with are super awesome ninja skills" Dina said turning to walk backwards. Ellie cursing as her eyes fell to her flat toned stomach. She didn't fail to see the smirk on Dina's lip but chose not to remark on it as she looked in front of her avoiding Dina's body. 

"Maybe it's like a hidden sex club. You think Jackson has a sex club?" Ellie said and Dina cackled turning back forwards. 

"What if we walk in on Seth and Eugene doin it." Dina said jokingly and Ellie cringed. 

"Seth is a bigot and Eugene deserves more respect." Ellie said with absolute seriousness. 

Dina didn't respond she only offered a smile and continued to walk forward.   
-

After about ten minutes they arrived at the cabin. The grass around it was over growing and the windows were boarded up. The small porch was cleared off leaving a view of an old rocking chair and the front door. 

Ellie walked up the stairs and put her ear to the door. Dina stayed beside her hand hovering over her pistol still in the holster. 

"No bigot moans?" Ellie suggested and watched as Dina rolled her eyes with a laugh before twisting the nob of the door. She continued to push and move the door but it wouldn't budge. 

Ellie was already looking for a different entrance but didn't find anything. Her eyes widened to an old shed. 

"Hey dina?" Ellie called and Dina hurried over. 

"Yes dumbass?" Dina said sweetly despite the name calling. 

"You think theres anything good in there?" Ellie ignored the name and jogged over to the shed. Dina shrugged. 

"Shovels maybe, definitely to small for seven bloater sex clubs." Dina suggested and Ellie hummed in response. 

Ellie took Her gun out of the holster pointing it at the lock on the door. It was a combination lock over a chain. She aimed it at the lock and shot. She smile when it broke it enough to release the chains. 

Dina took off the chains and waited for Ellie to open the shed. 

"Place your bets?" Ellie teasingly said taking her time on the door. 

"Open the damn shed Williams." Dina rushed anxiously. Ellie pulled open the shed and both there eyes widened. 

"Is that a bike?" Dina asked and Ellie shook her head as she looked at the ATV. 

"It's a four wheeler or something Joel told me about them when we saw one before. The other one was broken this look like kinda in great condition." Ellie ran her fingers over the dusty leather seat. 

The atv was dark blue and black with huge tires. The keys still in the ignition. She looked over at the gas canister. She smiled and looked at dina. 

"No," Dina shook her head as she saw the knowingly look on Ellie's expression as she started to fill the machine with gas. 

"Ellie fucking Williams." Dina said louder but Dina only straddled the atv. 

"Did someone say something." Ellie hummed as she grabbed the handles. Dina smacked her arm. 

"You're going to kill yourself." Dina said crossing her arms aggravated at Ellie's carelessness. 

"You're right, so how about you get on with me so we can like kill me together." Ellie said with a cheesy grin. 

"I'm not gettin in this death machine." Dina shook her head as Ellie tried to crank it up. It took three tries till the engine started up. Ellie gave another smile to dina who huffed an aggravated sigh before climbing on the back she placed her hands on Ellie's torso. Dina felt the toned abdomen through the shirt and felt the girl shake from the machine. 

Ellie pressed down on some button sending them jolted forward. Ellie started to laugh as they nearly drove through the shed. Dina screeched and pulled herself closer wrapping her arms tight around Ellie. 

"I fucking hate you Ellie Williams." Dina said loud enough so she could hear her over the engine. 

"Love you!" Ellie shouted as she finally found the right gadget that made them move back. Dina didn't trust this one bit. She buried her face into Ellie. Smelling her scent. Ellie smelled like smoke, like a campfire or a chimney, Joel and Ellie sat by a chimney every other morning. She smelled lightly of sweat, from sitting out in the sun. And the faintest smell of vanilla. Dina knee that was from the old lip balm the girl had came across. Ellie smelled like home. 

Ellie laughed as she turned the four wheeler sending them into the field. Dina's fingers tightened on Ellie's t shirt as they hit a bump from the uneven ground. 

"Woo!" Ellie shouted as she took a sharp turn. "Open your eyes!" Ellie called out not having to turn around to know dina had Her eyes closed and was scared. 

Dina opened one eye and saw as the trailer the field that was a decent distances from the town and the lake. Dina pulled her head back and calmed herself down as Ellie seemed to not totally suck at driving this thing. 

-

Ellie drove around for about fifteen minutes before she parked it in the shed. Dina had loosened up and even laughed when they hit a bump in the ground sending them up slightly. Ellie switched off the key and had a huge smile on her lips. 

She didn't feel dina move her arms from around her waist or lift her head from her back so she sat for a minute. 

"That was literally amazing." Ellie said lightly. She felt the smile from Dina through her shirt. Ellie was sure dina felt the sweat on her through the gin shirt but she didn't move or show any discomfort. 

"You're a child." Dina said in a statement rather than an insult. 

"Oh and when you shouted 'fuck yeah!' That was you being mature?" Ellie teased and stared ahead at the wall infront of her trying to ignore Dina's fingers that started to dance around her stomach. 

"You going to tell cat about you finding this?" Dina said slowly almost as if she didn't want to think or ask the question. Ellie felt Dina trace smile circled through her shirt, she felt Dina's face move with every word she spoke on her back. She smelled Dina all over her, the smell of the perfume she found a few months ago, the smell of lavender shampoo, the hint of mint. She was bathed in everything dina she hadn't even thought of her 'girlfriend' 

See the thing was Cat was a great friend, and an amazing kisser if Ellie did say so herself. But all they did was kiss or touch they never talked or connected. It was just physical. Ellie didn't mind it, but to be honest she wants to share her thoughts and her emotions but she can't, Jesse told her to just talk to her about it. But Ellie knew that would just ruin things with the older girl. 

Dina was different, Dina she told everything too, well almost everything. She told dina when she did anything it felt anything. It could be anywhere from not liking someone to having a nasty splinter, Ellie would tell dina and they would talk about it till they fell asleep. The only things Ellie haven't told dina revived around her immunity or her emotions she didn't quite understand for Dina herself. 

They were complete opposites. It was odd like that. 

"No, she would tell everyone and pretty soon it's cats." Ellie said with a forced chuckle. 

Dina only hummed silence falling between them. 

"You gonna tell Jesse?" Ellie ask fiddling with her fingers. 

Dina didn't waist more than five seconds before answering "no, he would report it to Maria as a community guideline violation." Dina joked and Ellie snorted. "Plus,"dina leaned away from Ellie placing her chin on Ellie's shoulder turning to speak softly in Ellie's ear. 

"It's our thing." She hummed in a soft spoken tone. Ellie's eyes closed as Dina's lips brushed Ellie's ear. 

And it was, for the next two years they would sneak off every Saturday and ride it around like dumb teenagers. If they couldn't they would just do something else no matter what the plans were. It was just their thing. No one knows about it but them. 

-

February 14th (two years later) 

There Ellie sat on the old couch as she watched teens dance amongst then dining room as music blared. The auburn haired girl was dressed in old dark jeans torn at the knee, a red and black flannel, a jean jacket over that, and of course her dirty converses. Her hair was cut shorter now and half of it was pinned in a small bun. 

The 18 year old sipped whatever hard alcohol was in her cup. She watched as girls danced with guys provocatively. She hated Valentine's Day, Jackson through a dance every year. Every fucking year. But this time the teens decided to leave the family friendly one and go have their own. 

Ellie got off patrol only an hour ago. She didn't know why she was there. Except she knew exactly why she was here. Dina. It's always dina. 

She watched as Jesse awkwardly tried to talk to other girls. He tried his best but the girls always seemed to annoy him and he'd always shy away. 

Two months. Dina and Jesse have been broken off for two months. That's the longest Ellie could think of. Ellie set her cup beside her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back feeling the music blare through the speakers. 

She didn't bother to open her eyes when a weight shifted down beside her. "I hate parties. Why am I here?" The voice called out. Ellie pursed her lips. It was Jesse. The two grew closer throughout the years. The boy maturing as he got older and oddly enough the opposite for Ellie. After she found out about the fireflies she fell out of it and she hasn't been in it since. 

"Because you were hoping their would be space aliens? That's why I'm here." Ellie said teasingly and watched as the boy in his old brown jacket crossed his arms. 

"She does it so easy." Jesse hummed nodding in a direction in front of them. Ellie's eyes followed his directions and landed on dina. Dina was in skin tight blue jeans, black button up with the first four buttons undone revealing just enough cleavage to want more. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she danced with some boy, Ellie notes it's a different boy every song. 

"She's just trying to forget about something." Ellie said as if it was obvious. And for her it was. Ever since she met dina, dina has tried to ignore her problems by doing things. Anything. Rather it be mess around with boys or go sledding in the middle of a blizzard. It didn’t matter. Dina just wanted to forget. 

“Well whatever it is it has nothing to do with me” Jesse sighed kicking his cowboy boots on the carpet. Ellie rolled her eyes. She’s watched these two fight get back together and than fight again just to get back together since she was 14. Every time they did Jesse would say it’s their last. It was hard for Ellie to watch the girl she was in love with with her best friend but she would be the last to say a thing. 

“Give it two days and y’all will be back together,” Ellie shrugged as Jesse rose an eyebrow. 

“It’s over. For real this time.” Jesse said longingly as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“you have watch tower tomorrow don’t drink to much, i have a two day patrol.” He hummed looking at his bestfriend. 

“Come back not dead.” Ellie said with a serious expression. Jesse snickered s little before nodding. “Tell dina She has patrol tomorrow.” He nodded towards the girl heading Ellie’s way and before Ellie could respond he had snuck out the door. 

Ellie’s eyes wandered back to dina who plopped on the couch beside her sweat coated her brow and her collar bone making her even more attractive if possible. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Dina purred with a giggle as she literally leaned her whole body over Ellie to grab the last of Ellie’s drink. Ellie watched as Dina chugged it and through it to the side. 

“That’s enough.” Ellie said sternly knowing her friend wasn’t drunk yet, but was nearing one hell of a hangover in the morning. “You got patrol” Ellie informed grabbing Dina’s wrist lightly and placing them on her lap. 

Dina’s breath hit Ellie’s cheek causing the reoccurring heat to come to her face. Ellie leaned back on the couch as Dina turned and started to pout. 

“Hey you don’t get to tell me I’ve had enough” Dina pointed accusingly at Ellie who only shrugged. 

“Fine go drink” Ellie said crossing her arms. Ellie watched as Dina comically glances between Ellie and the drink table. With an exaggerated huff Dina crossed her arms tighter and fell back into the couch. 

Ellie smiled to herself kicking her feet onto the coffee table as she fiddled with her pocket knife. 

It was quiet for a few moments till she felt eyes burning the side of her face like my matches. Ellie turned her head to meet eyes with Dina who was staring at her unashamedly. 

“You have a lot of freckles I can’t count them.” Dina said tilting her head to the side. 

“You have a lot of patience if you even wanna try.” Ellie joked back but furrowed her eyebrows as Dina shook her head no. 

“I could stare at you for hours.” Dina hummed shifting closer. “You’re an idiot.” Dina said as she reached over and ran her thumb over Ellie’s scarred eyebrow. Ellie melted into the touch as Dina’s soft fingers barely touched the skin of her cheek but made it burn with want. Her her thumb traced the exact scar as she did hundreds of times. 

After a few moments dina leaned to her side still staring at Ellie just now focusing on the other side of Ellie’s face. 

This gave Ellie plenty of view of the seven different guys staring at dina want written in their features. 

“Apparently every guy in this place could watch you for hours.” Ellie said turning her attention from guy who looked at dina with so much hunger. Dina didn’t pull her eyes away instead she scooted close enough to wear Ellie’s thighs were pinned to the couch by Diana knees. 

Dina and Ellie’s face May have been maybe a few inches apart. Ellie could feel Dina’s breath on her lips vice versa. Dina reaches over Ellie’s shoulder to play with a hair on the back of Ellie’s neck. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want them to stare at me,” dina hummed eyes on Ellie’s lips. Ellie’s were on Dina’s though. 

“Who do you want to stare at you then?” Ellie asked dumbly curiosity taking over. “Jesse left” Ellie places her hand on Dina’s knee casually but almost faints when dina wraps that leg around her waist so dina could straddle Ellie’s Lap. 

Ellie tried her hardest to ignore the feeling of Dina’s thighs pressed against her own but it’s harder to do that when her breast is pushed against Dina’s and Dina’s hands played in her hair. 

“I want you,” Dina said in the lightest tone she has ever taken. Dina’s eyes travel back up to Ellie’s. Brown meets green and in that moment the music is muted, the house is empty, the world is at piece and the only thing that matters to Ellie is dina. That’s the only thought she can fathom. 

“You want me to stare at you?” Ellie tried to joke but it came out as a serious question. 

“Sure,” Dina said but before Ellie could respond lips as soft a velvet were pressed against her own. 

It was a moment she had been dreaming of for four years, she had thought about it, dreamed about it, wrote songs about it. But none of that came close to this feeling. 

The way Dina’s lips danced together with Ellie’s in a soft harmony only they could create. It was surreal. 

Dina pulled back first resting her forehead on Ellie’s. Ellie’s hands clasped around Dina’s waist. As Dina traces her fingers up and down Ellie’s neck. 

“Before you get lost in thought I didn’t kiss you because I’m drunk.” Dina mumbled leaning back down. She pecked Ellie’s lips not giving her anytime to kiss back 

“I kissed you because I like you a lot dumbass.” Dina mumbled before being pulled into a deep kiss. Ellie kissed her first this time her lips moving slowly against the full pink ones. Dina tasted like alcohol but there was a sweetness she couldn’t place. The way dina pulled on the hair on her neck and the way she tilted her head drove Ellie on fire. 

After a few moments Ellie pulled back staring at dina. “You know I like you a lot too bestie.” Ellie teased and laughed as Dina smacked her on the arm hard. 

“I fucking hate you Ellie Williams.” 

-

Ellie walked Dina home like she’d normally o whenever they’d go anywhere but this time was different. This time dina clasped onto Ellie’s hand and swung it between them childishly. 

The walk was too short Ellie decided. Because after a few moments they were back at Dina’s. 

“I’d invite myself in but I have early watchtower duty.” Ellie hummed watching as Dina turned around to face her only lit up by the dim street light. 

“And I have patrol.” Dina smiled at Ellie who scratched her neck nervously. 

“Where does this leave us?” Ellie asked respectfully. 

“At my front door duh.” Dina joked but contained her giggles when Ellie looked confused as ever. 

“Tell you what,” Dina stepped closer she straightened out Ellie’s jean jacket collar and pulled her closer just a Step. “Take me on a date when I get back from patrol and ask me out yeah? We can be all cliche.” Dina hummed standing on her tip toes to kiss Ellie’s forehead. 

“Okay so do you consider making out as a date or?” Ellie asked with a teasing expression. Dina rolled her eyes and smacked Ellie’s arm. 

“A real date, and maybe I’ll hug you after.” She said sternly walking up her steps before she could hear inside Ellie calls behind her 

“Goodnight dina,” Ellie said ever so softly. 

“Night freckles.” Dina said not bothering to hide her huge smile. 

-

February 15th 5am. 

“He could be dead! And for what do you can suck up to Isaac?” Mel screamed at Abby who rolled her eyes and glared at Owen. 

“Calm down your girlfriend before I do” Abby demanded stubbornly crossing her arms. 

“She’s right though Abby.” Nora said with a loud sigh “manny has been out for three days, it’s snowing pretty bad out there.” Nora tried to reason. 

“He left to find her,” Abby raised her voice. “I don’t control manny, he did what he wanted to do.” Abby said with a stern voice. 

“What does Isaac even want with this girl I thought no one was capable of making the cure.” Jordan finally spoke up from beside Owen 

“That’s until he ran into some doctor who was traveling from Canada.” Nora informed. 

“Said he seems to know his shit.” Mel added on. 

“But kidnapping a girl? Is this about a cure or something else abby?” Owen asked logically. 

“I want my revenge on him, she’s one thing he won’t get back. This just so happens to be the wya to fundings. Cure too.” Abby answers honestly. The room fell quiet each adult In their own world. 

They’re brought out of the silence by bangs on the front door. Jordan and Abby nods at each other before heading out the room over to the door. Jordan stand by as Abby cautiously opened it. 

Abby’s eyes widened at manny. Snow covered him and his face was turning red. 

“Come inside oh my god.” Abby Stepped aside. 

-

The next hour was dedicated To helping manny heat up. It was an hour before he spoke. 

“I ran into Jackson patrol.” He said his eyebrows furrowed. 

“They took me inside the community. It’s huge and adavanced. Going in and taking hers off the list.” Manny said and Abby looked down angrily. 

“This girl named cat said her name where we were walking to her friends. She said that this girl was probably all over some girl named dina.” He answers and everyone shared confused looks. 

“Then I watched it. I watched them last night I assumed it was the girl. She’s on patrol. Today. I heard.” Manny mumbled. 

“So what does two gay teens romance have to do with getting her to Seattle.” Jordan said Nora smacking his arm immediately. 

“Dragging Ellie our of that town is impossible ie as there for one day and heard more talk about her than any thing else.” Manny said looking at Abby. 

“So we lure her out?” She caught on. 

“It’s the only way I can think, of Ellie willingly follows our trail she won’t have a team lined up.” Manny said tapping his fingers on the hot mug of tea. 

“How do we do that?” Owen asked looking for an answer. 

“We kidnap her girlfriend.” He huffed out.


End file.
